Soy tuyo
by NekidoLaxrak
Summary: Demyx sabe que Zexion tiene que marcharse al Castillo del Olvido, así que tiene que aprovechar éste último día, ahora que por fin están solos; aunque por dentro esté muriéndose de miedo. Demyx, deja tu estúpida sitar. ( Inspirada por la canción "I'm Yours" de Jason Mraz, por eso el título. Pésimo Summary, lo sé. )


Bueno, antes que nada. Hace mucho que no escribía y jamás he publicado aquí ( me hice bolas D: ) En fin, espero que disfruten. Soy mala escribiendo e-e

**Autor: **Nekido Laxrak

**Disclaimer: **_Kingdom Hearts_ o sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi o Shonen Ai, como sea. Y creo que spoilers aunque todos saben D:

_**Soy tuyo (I'm Yours).**_

Un alegre chico de cabello color miel peinado en un corto copete hacia arriba y grandes ojos aquamarinos, se paseaba por el blanco castillo en compañía de su confidente y mejor amiga: su sitar. Al no ver a nadie en la habitual 'sala' de la Organización, pensó que era el momento perfecto para hacer un poco de música. Algo suave, para evitar ganarse uno de los regaños de Saïx o los golpes de Larxene.

Se sentó alegremente y cruzó las piernas, recostando la sitar en su regazo; respiró hondo y cuando iba a rasgar las cuerdas de su arma, se dio cuenta que a él no le gustaban las melodías tranquilas. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Él quería hacer explotar el lugar! Aunque obviamente no podía hacer eso por las razones que di anteriormente. Parece que las únicas ocasiones en que podía hacer música era invocando nobodies para pelear. A él no le gustaba pelear.

Resignado, se deslizó un poco en su asiento, quedando en una posición holgazana. ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía dos opciones: Podría arriesgarse y pensar que los demás miembros habían salido de misión y que, por lo tanto, no importaba cuanto ruido hiciera, nadie lo notaría; aunque eso podría resultar desastroso si alguno de sus compañeros seguía ahí. Por otro lado, podría rendirse y cambiar a un ritmo mucho más pacífico, pero eso no va con él y le resultaba bastante difícil; tendría que buscar una inspiración.

Decidió arriesgarse y soltar una fuerte nota rápida para comprobar su soledad; quizá después se levantaría a buscar a alguien.

Se preparó, tomó aire con miedo y, pisando las cuerdas correctas, rasgó la sitar dejando que un resonante "Re" inundara el lugar. La nota resultó salir mucho más larga de lo que había calculado, y con pánico se apresuró a detenerla abrazando y apegando el arma a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando a que las vibraciones sobrantes desaparecieran, y, quizá, algún golpe. No llegó nada. Abrió un ojo para ver a su alrededor pero no había rastro de nada ni nadie. Suspiró aliviado.

-"Menos mal…" –murmuró para sí mismo, relajando los músculos.

-"Eres muy escandaloso". –se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. El dueño de la sitar se sobresaltó tanto que su trasero se despegó del asiento por unos segundos. Volteó a ver quién lo había descubierto con la cara más pálida que jamás tuvo y un grito de película de terror. -"Cállate, Demyx".

-"¡Zexy, eres tú!" –exclamó con notoria alegría, recuperando el color. El aludido suspiró claramente fastidiado, pero eso no hizo disminuir el ánimo del Nocturno Melodioso.

-"Sí, soy yo. No me llames así." –respondió cortantemente, sentándose junto a él. –"¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido?".

-"¿Sólo estás tú, Zexy?" –interrogó el mayor al vislumbrar una oportunidad de tocar.

-"No me llames así." –el peliazul frunció el ceño. Desde hace un tiempo que a Demyx le había dado por llamar de esa manera al Conspirador Velado, y le molestaba. Mucho. No paraba de repetirle que parara, pero el mayor insistía. –"Pero sí, todos salieron".

-"¡Entonces puedo tocar!" –levantó la sitar de golpe.

-"¿Qué? No, no puedes." –se apresuró a bajarle la sitar.

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Quiero leer". –mostró uno de los tantos libros que tenía guardados Zexion en algún lugar desconocido para Demyx, y que el mayor jura haberlo visto leerlo antes, pero no le replicó eso.

-"Puedes leer mientras toco, Zexy. No te estoy tapando los ojos".

-"No me llames así. Y no, no puedo. Molesta". –se estaba cansando de hablar.

-"Puedes leer en otra parte." –Demyx también comenzaba a fastidiarse un poco por la terquedad y negatividad de su compañero. –"O yo puedo tocar en otra parte."

-"No importa en qué sitio del castillo toques, idiota, se escuchará a diez kilómetros a la redonda".

Demyx frunció el ceño, ofendido e irritado. Apretó los labios fuertemente aunque en vez de verse molesto sólo consiguió mostrarse caprichoso.

-"¡¿Entonces qué supones que haga?!" –reclamó en un tono agudo. No podía golpear a Zexion, no le gustaba la violencia.

-"Podrías intentar mantenerte CALMADO y QUIETO durante unos segundos." –alzó un poco la voz para hacerse notar.

Zexion abrió su libro, dando por concluida la 'conversación' con Demyx. Por su parte, el Nocturno Melodioso quería (aunque no sabía cómo) continuar con la discusión. Zexion era muy inteligente y temía que cualquier cosa que le dijera se lo volteara.

Desvió la mirada, evitando hacer contacto con el peliazul, y acarició las cuerdas de su sitar sin hacer ruido. Zexion ya estaba ciento por ciento concentrado en su lectura y lo hacía rápidamente; cambiaba de página constantemente, más rápido que cualquier persona normal aunque sin llegar a ser irreal.

Demyx quería salir corriendo y encerrarse a tocar tan fuerte como pudiera, pero lo que lo mantenía ahí era el Conspirador Velado; éste era una especie de prueba para el dueño de la sitar, si no resistía el tiempo suficiente, perdería contra Zexion. Miró a su acompañante por un momento, lo necesario para darse cuenta que éste no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Suspiró derrotado. En el fondo, sabía que Zexion no tenía la culpa, al contrario, tenía razón.

Todos los decían: Demyx es un tonto escandaloso, y, aunque no lo demostrara, a Dem le afectaba eso, pero es que era lo único que podía hacer para llamar la atención de los miembros. Es cierto, amaba la música, pero también le gustaría que sus compañeros lo voltearan a ver, así que su sitar se volvió más en un arma para eso que para pelear. Demyx no sabía pelear, por eso no destacaba. Y ahora, la persona a la que más le importaba su opinión, pensaba igual o peor que los demás sobre él.

-"Lo siento". –murmuró el mayor, pero Zexion ni se inmutó, aunque eso ya se lo esperaba. Suspiró pesadamente. –"Lo siento". –repitió, con la esperanza de que el menor sí lo estuviera escuchando.

-"Da igual, me pasé. Haz lo que quieras." –respondió el peliazul, apenas abriendo la boca para hablar. Se enderezó y se alejó un poco de Demyx, quizá para darle espacio a que pusiera bien la sitar y tocara a gusto, pero Dem no se movió. Zexion desvió la mirada de su libro un segundo, desconcertado por la actitud de su compañero, pero finalmente volvió a lo que hacía.

Demyx miraba fijamente su sitar, inmóvil. Zexion significaba mucho para él, desde que llegó a la Organización se había fijado en el peliazul. Pero estaba seguro que el Conspirador Velado pensaba igual que la mayoría de los miembros: Los incorpóreos no pueden sentir; así que si Dem se atrevía a decirle a Zexion cuanto le importaba, probablemente pensaría que es estúpido y se burlaría de él. Demyx pensaba que los incorpóreos realmente sentían, y lo confirmó a la llegada de Roxas, al ver como se llevaba con Axel. Le dolía que Zexion probablemente no pensara así.

Pero, tenía que decirle a Zexion tarde o temprano, ya que el peliazul se iría pronto al Castillo del Olvido y considera que es una buena oportunidad para que ambos lo olviden, por si algo sale mal. Carraspeó un poco. Quizá ésta esta es la última oportunidad que tendría para estar a solas con Zexion. TENÍA que decirle.

-"Zexion…" –murmuró con timidez. El peliazul se sorprendió de que haya dejado los motes y lanzó un quejido para avisar que estaba escuchando. –"Pronto te irás, ¿cierto?".

-"Mañana."

-"Yo… ¿Podemos hablar?" –rasgó un poco la sitar, creando suaves y dulces notas.

El Conspirador Velado bajó su libro y alzó la ceja, confuso. YA estaban HABLANDO, se contuvo a decir eso, pero sabía que Demyx no se refería a eso sino a algo más 'profundo'.

-"Antes de que te vayas… Quiero decirte algo. Y te lo diré de la mejor manera, sin detenerme." –Demyx hablaba más consigo mismo que con Zexion, pero sabía que éste lo estaba escuchando perfectamente. Al peliazul se le iluminaron un poco las mejillas. Eso sonaba muy atrevido para él. Aun así, animó al mayor para que continuara. –"Y… quien sabe. Quizá se gane algo con todo esto, o al contrario, y sólo me dé una lección."

Las manos de Dem no se detenían, seguía tocando la sitar tiernamente. Había encontrado en Zexion la inspiración que buscaba. No era una canción como todas las demás que acostumbraba, ésta era mucho más… ¿tranquila? Le gustaba.

Zexion no podía decir nada aún.

-"No quiero esperar más, Zexion. Yo… Te quiero, me gustas, me importas." –no dejó de tocar, a pesar de que la mandíbula del peliazul se abría más y más, seguía tocando y eso le daba un ambiente mucho menos tenso. Le iba de perlas al Nocturno Melodioso.

-¿T-Tú…? ¿Qué? –fue lo único que le menor pudo formular.

-"Lo sé. Sé que esto debe resultarte una tontería, después de todo, los incorpóreos no podemos sentir, ¿verdad?" –soltó una risita amarga. –"Pero quiero que… al menos intentes despertar tus emociones y cuando lo hayas hecho… Respondas con sinceridad: ¿Tú no me quieres?" –su voz ya comenzaba a temblar y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Le dio algo de gracia, creía que nunca más iba a sentir esas ganas de llorar, ¿o es que su cuerpo sólo estaba recordando lo horrible que se sentía el rechazo?

Fue un momento tenso. Demyx ya no dijo nada más y Zexion simplemente no podía. ¿Qué podía responderle? La verdad es que hace bastante que no se encontraba en una situación así, él realmente creía haberse librado de sus sentimientos. Mentiría si dijera que Demyx no le importaba, al contrario, en el fondo sabía que, inconscientemente, estaba al pendiente de lo que el Nocturno Melodioso hacía y que le era cómodo estar a su lado por muy mal que lo tratase; pero jamás se lo había preguntado de esa manera: ¿Quiere a Demyx?

La sitar no dejaba de sonar.

-"D-Dem, yo…"

-"¡Ah!" –lo interrumpió con fingida y amarga emoción. –"Al fin he conseguido hacer una melodía pacífica." –volvió a reír tontamente. –"Escucha esta música, ¿se te ocurre algo que cantar?"

El peliazul tomó la muñeca de Demyx, evitando que siguiera tocando. El mayor desvió la mirada, pero Zexion tenía la vista clavada en él.

-"Demyx." –lo llamó.

-"No hay necesidad de complicar las cosas." –susurró aun sin mirar al otro.

-"Demyx." –repitió.

-"Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo tenemos, en realidad siento que es muy poco, entonces, ¿por qué no?" –parecía no escuchar al menor, o quizá estaba evitándolo.

-"Demyx." –insistió, apretando el agarre de su muñeca.

-"Siento que lo único que he hecho es gastar mi tiempo. Y para ser honesto, ni siquiera sé en qué lo he gastado. Lo único que puedo hacer es levantarme todos los días, pintarme una sonrisa en la cara y fingir que todo está bien. Riendo." –ya no podía parar, estaba desahogándose con Zexion sin siquiera haberlo planeado.

El peliazul no se esperaba eso. Demyx no estaba bien. No era posible que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta nunca. Que él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-"Supongo que lo que quiero decir… Es que no encuentro otra razón para 'vivir' que no sea ésta. Te quiero… Te quiero, Zexion. De verdad, no miento. Yo… -pero no pudo terminar. Abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó caer un par de lágrimas que había estado intentando frenar desde que comenzó a tocar. Zexion se había abalanzado sobre él y había unido sus labios en un torpe, inexperto, pero cálido, muy cálido beso. Algo dentro de ambos explotó, y volvieron a sentirse como cuando eran humanos: La felicidad invadió a Demyx y la vergüenza, junto con el nerviosismo, atrapó a Zexion.

El mayor dejó caer la sitar junto al libro del peliazul que yacía en el suelo con las hojas dobladas desde hace un buen rato. Demyx agarró a Zexion por la gabardina y lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás, recostándolo en el sillón y quedando arriba de él, intensificando el beso. Las mejillas de Zexion ardían y las lágrimas de Demyx ya se habían secado en su rostro.

Fue faltándoles el aire, así que se separaron jadeantes. Se miraron a los ojos hasta que recuperaron la respiración. Zexion desvió la mirada, molesto y tímido a la vez. Estiró la mano al suelo hasta alcanzar su libro, lo levantó y siguió leyendo sin importarle que Demyx estuviera encima de él, tan cerca. El Nocturno Melodioso parpadeó un par de veces y luego dejó escapar una carcajada que sólo consiguió enrojecer más al menor. Se aferró a Zexion abrazándolo, éste sólo movía un poco su libro para que Demyx no le estorbara para leer.

-"¡Zexy! Me quieres" –exclamó con alegría, la alegría más sincera que había demostrado en años.

-"No es verdad." –respondió apenas en un murmullo.

-"¿Entonces por qué me has besado?" –hizo un puchero que no logró eclipsar su felicidad.

El Conspirador Velado se quedó callado un momento, pensativo, ¿por qué lo había besado? Ni él lo sabía. Pero al final, no había resultado tan mal.

-"No lo sé." –contestó nervioso.

-"Me quieres." –insistió el mayor.

-"Te… Quiero." –murmuró el peliazul con dificultad sin despegar la vista del libro, aun así sabía que la sonrisa de Demyx no había hecho más que agrandarse.

Dem se acurrucó al lado del peliazul. Se sentía más vivo de lo que recordaba haberse sentido jamás. Zexion lo miraba de reojo. Le era imposible concentrarse en su preciado libro teniendo al mayor tan cerca.

Duraron así varios minutos, Zexion había terminado de leer su libro a pesar de no haber prestado mucha atención pero ¿qué más daba? Se lo sabía de memoria. Echó un vistazo a Demyx, se encontraba dormido abrazando al menor. Por otra parte, Zexion sabía que los demás miembros no tardarían en llegar. No le molestaría que los idiotas de Roxas y Axel llegaran y los vieran así, ellos son iguales; pero no podía permitir que los otros los vieran, o la nueva, Xion, ¿qué pensaría esa chiquilla? Debía imponerle respeto.

Con cuidado, se separó de Demyx y se levantó del sillón, dejando al mayor acostado ahí como un bebé. Sonrió un poco al verlo y suspiró; fue a dejar el libro a su habitación y, cuando volvió, Xigbar y Vexen habían vuelto y estaban riéndose de ver a Demyx acostado y babeando.

-"Vaya, Zex." –lo llamó Xigbar en cuanto lo vio llegar. –"¿Qué tal tu día libre al lado de éste sujeto?" –señaló a Demyx con poca consideración. Zexion no le hizo caso.

-"Era mi asiento preferido, estúpido Demyx." –habló Vexen con fingida indignación.

-"Hey, llegué." –la burlona voz de Axel resonó en el castillo antes de que su flameante figura apareciera.

-"Vaya, llegas antes. ¿Qué pasó con Roxas?" –señaló Zexion al no ver llegar al rubio.

-"Ehm… Ya vendrá." –el pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza algo incómodo. –"Hay que alistarnos para el Castillo del Olvido, ¿cierto?"

-"Cierto, holgazanes." –apareció Larxene, a su lado venía Marluxia. –Será mejor que vayan preparados, no quiero tener que cargar con ustedes, inútiles."

Xigbar cargó a Demyx y lo llevó a su habitación. Zexion intentó ignorar esto, y fue a alistarse para irse.

A la mañana siguiente, Zexion buscaba con la mirada a Demyx, pero en realidad era demasiado pronto para que cualquiera que no fuera a ir al Castillo del Olvido estuviera rondando. Vio a Axel que también parecía buscar a alguien, sabía que se trataba de Roxas.

-"Vamos." –llamó al pelirrojo en un intento de sacarlo de su pequeña preocupación y también para que lo sacaran a él de la suya.

Axel asintió. Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen y Lexaeus abrieron su portal de oscuridad. Algo rezagados, Zexion y Axel abrieron el suyo; y todos partieron al Castillo del Olvido.

A los pocos días, a Zexion y a Demyx pareció importarle cada vez menos el haberse despedido. Pero, al final de la misión, Zexion supo que le hubiera gustado haberse despedido del Nocturno Melodioso; y al llegar los informes de lo ocurrido en el Castillo del Olvido, a Demyx le dolió el no haberse despedido del Conspirador Velado ése día.

Ya que. . .  
Zexion nunca volvió.


End file.
